Invenio Cognatus
by Rachelie
Summary: Draco Malfoy uncovers an unknown sister that will shatter everything he has ever believed. Only by her strength and the love of her brother can she become one of the most powerful weapons for the light.
1. Prologue

Title: Invenio Cognatus Author: Rachelie E-mail: rachelie229yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy uncovers an unknown sister that will shatter everything he has ever believed. Only by her strength and the love of her brother can she become one of the most powerful weapons for the light. 

Category: DM/HG – FRIENDSHIP, sorry folks Rating: R for language and violence. Maybe some serious snogging later on. 

Notes: This is my first HP fanfic, so go easy on me. I'd like to thank my lovely beta, Amelia. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. And I, unfortunately, am not J.K.R. and I don't have any money. So please don't sue me.

  
  
Prologue.... 16 years ago...  
  
"Lucius, this is unacceptable. I have filled the role of the supportive Death Eater Wife for long enough! Things have gotten way out of control and I will NOT allow you to drag our children into this! I will not allow Draco and Adriana to become pawns for your Dark Lord!" Defiance blazed in her eyes as she stood up to her handsome husband. A man with the looks of an angel but the soul of a devil.  
  
Once again Narcissa wondered what had happened to the man she had fallen in love with. Impassive and proud yet gentle in private. Respected and feared but passionate. Possessive and cunning. The epitome of what a Pureblood wizard should be. Sitting in front of the Slytherin common room fire, they had schemed and planned their ambitions for the future. Both proud of their Pureblood heritage, both disdainful of those rabble Mudbloods. Lucius would one day be Minister of Magic and Narcissa, with her devious and calculating mind, would help him attain it. They seemed perfect for each other with their beauty, intelligence, and ambitious natures. Or, that was what she had believed when she married him right after Hogwarts. Any Pureblood witch would have been proud and honored to become Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
For the first few months their partnership was everything she dreamt it would be. Eventually Narcissa realized that her husband was not the same man she had fallen in love with. Instead she was married to a cold, cruel man who had pledged his life to the fanatical whims of a powerful Dark Wizard. Lucius was a member of Lord Voldemort's Death Eater ranks. He had been lured in by promises of knowledge, wealth, and, most importantly, power. Power over muggles, power over Mudbloods and power over wizards who opposed the Dark Lord.  
  
Narcissa secretly mourned the loss of the man she had loved, but like any true Slytherin, she was determined to turn the situation to her advantage. She became just as cold and impassive as Lucius. She was a supportive Death Eater Wife and the perfect hostess for social events. She helped Lucius with his schemes to gain favor and discredit other Death Eaters to move up in the ranks. Throughout the plots and intrigues, Narcissa still had ambitions for Lucius to become Minister of Magic. She used her cunning to gradually shift his focus from Voldemort to the Ministry.  
  
When Narcissa found out she was pregnant, she hoped Lucius might lose interest in the Death Eaters and their dark revels. She believed her husband's coldness and cruelty would soften when he learned of the tiny life they had created. All her hopes were ill founded. Lucius remained as cold as ever. He was pleased that she was pregnant for he desired a Malfoy heir. When she discovered she was pregnant with twins, his only comment was that one must be a boy. During her pregnancy, Narcissa continued to play the role she had perfected, but inside she began to doubt her ability to sway him away from Voldemort.  
  
When Draco and Adriana were born, Lucius seemed pleased with them. He spent more time at Malfoy manor with his family. But as time went by and the novelty wore off, he lost interest as he moved up further in Lord Voldemort's ranks. Narcissa become horrified as the attacks became more vicious and violent, and the victims started to include prominent wizards, including Purebloods. When Narcissa discovered Lucius's plans for Draco to lead the next generation of Death Eaters, she knew she could no longer sit back and watch her family fall apart.  
  
And staring into the blank, cold, gray pools of Lucius's eyes, she stood her ground and played her hand. "I will not sit back and let the Dark Lord consume our children's lives like he has done with yours. I have supported you in all things but I will not let you do this!"  
  
"And who do you think you are that you can stop me, wife?" Lucius's eyes narrowed as his lips formed the characteristic Malfoy sneer. "Who do you think you are speaking to? I am LUCIUS MALFOY and the head of this family! I am the right-hand of the DARK LORD. NO ONE can tell ME what to do!"  
  
"Then BE the head of this family. Be a FATHER and a HUSBAND. Be the man you were meant to be! Not some lackey for a crazed half-blood," Narcissa spat out the word, "who will fall one day and drag you and the rest of this family WITH HIM!" Narcissa ended her diatribe as tears started to fall down her face. One look into Lucius's face let her know that she had gone too far. She took a step back and reached into her robe as he raised his hand and backhanded her with all his strength. Narcissa hit the ground and rolled, ending on her back. She looked up at him with her wand pointed at his chest.  
  
"Never touch me again," she whispered as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head. She could feel his handprint on her jaw and her body ached from where it had hit the polished hardwood floor. Her eyesight was cloudy and she didn't notice Lucius held his wand by his leg. "If you do not, Lucius, become the man these children deserve then I will take them and leave. Nothing you can do will stop me. If I have to go to the Aurors and turn myself in, then so be it. I WILL get them away from Voldemort," and with that Narcissa began to utter a curse but it was too late.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS! CRUCIO!" Narcissa's wand flew out of her hand as she doubled over in convulsions. Lucius towered over his wife as the unforgivable caused wave after wave of excruciating pain to course through her body. "Narcissa, my dear, NO ONE threatens me. No one threatens me and gets away with it. How do you think I achieved my place by his side? I must admit I am surprised by your... lack of dedication to the Dark Lord. You are a fine actress. Now, what to do with you?" Calmly Lucius paced around the bedroom, ignoring Narcissa's gasping screams. "Killing you would be most preferable; however, the Dark Lord wishes to keep a low profile until he finds the Potters. And, of course, Draco must be raised as a proper Malfoy heir. Someone must educate him on his Pureblood heritage and I am a VERY busy man." His eyes started to gleam as a plan formulated in his mind. "FINITE INCANTATUM!"  
  
Lucius leaned down to look into his wife's face as her body spasmed from the aftereffects of the curse. "Let's find out how great an actress you can be. Perhaps all you require is the proper... motivation." The last thing Narcissa saw before she lost consciousness was Lucius's cruel smirk. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1... Current (Sixth Year Winter Holidays)  
  
Draco was sprawled arrogantly on a plush chair in the dark recesses of the Malfoy library. The mahogany shelves, rising three-stories high, contained hundreds of rare and, in most cases, illegal tomes. Dark Arts literature on curses, potions, and rituals that had been passed down the Malfoy line. Flames danced in the black marble fireplace, warming Draco as he read an aged and brittle manuscript. This past summer Lucius had finally granted Draco permission to study some of the more...valuable literary works. The manuscript Draco was reading was one of many that were kept in a hidden warded room off the library. Lucius claimed Draco needed to "learn something more substantial than what they teach in that Mudblood- infested school". The manuscript's contents caused Draco to grimace every now and then before he schooled his features back to indifference. Even when no one was around, Draco tried to keep a detached expression on his face. To show any weakness was considered an unforgivable sin in the Malfoy Manor. Draco rubbed eyes that were starting to ache from strain. It was getting late and his father would expect a report first thing in the morning when he returned from his Death Eater activities. He better get some sleep or he wouldn't get up in time. And it was a very bad idea to disappoint Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked around the library. He had spent many hours in front of this fireplace reading as a child. His inherent thirst for knowledge was spurred on by his desire to be better than Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He mentally sighed as he wondered whether he would get a chance to complete his Potions and Transfiguration essays before the winter holiday ended. He would bet five galleons that bushy-haired Gryffindor already had hers done. Bloody know-it-all Mudblood. The only reason she did so well was because she had nothing to do BUT study. Well that and worship Harry-Wanking- Potter. Draco stared sightlessly into the flames as his mind started to wander from the manuscript. At least he didn't have to put up with Scarhead and Weasel until after the hols. Stupid gits. His thoughts turned back to the incomplete essays. He wished he had more time to devote to his studies. That was amusing. Who would believe Draco Malfoy actually wanted to do well? Draco knew if given a chance, he could do better than the Mudblood.  
  
Lucius put a lot of pressure on Draco to keep the Slytherin house in line and alienated from the other houses. The title Slytherin Prince was more accurate than anyone outside of Slytherin realized. Draco had been groomed from birth to be a leader, and that's what he had become. If a favor was needed or a problem dealt with, you went to Draco Malfoy. The head of house was only called in if the Slytherin Prince was unattainable or as a last resort. Draco made sure the Slytherin education in DADA and potions delved further than the Hogwart's curriculum. He kept a network of spies at Hogwarts, listening for any information that could be useful. Lucius had charged him to strengthen and consolidate the Slytherin house, and that was what he had done. Draco had enlisted the help of a few of his trusted housemates. Blaise Zabini was his eyes and ears. The tall, quiet boy had a way of finding out information about people before they found out themselves. Pansy Parkinson was in charge of recruitment for the cause. And she was very talented in intimidation tactics. Draco smiled as he recalled one event involving a Ravenclaw who had been lured into a compromising position with a Slytherin, while his girlfriend was at Hogsmeade. Pansy convinced him that it would be in his best interest to pass along certain information on his housemates. Goyle and Crabbe were obviously goons, though Draco preferred the term enforcers. Their best feature being they did what they were told. Thinking about his fellow housemates brought Draco's musings back to the manuscript in his lap. Dark blood spells and rituals filled the pages before him. Written in blood. Draco grimaced again. He would have to remember to tell Zabini and Parkinson about a few of these. They could prove to be useful. The darker, more powerful spells he would keep to himself.  
  
Draco returned the manuscript to its hiding place and started toward his parent's bedroom. Draco always called on his mother before he went to bed when his father was away. It was the only time he could be sure they had privacy. She was the only chink in the armor he had built around his heart and he shuddered to think Lucius's response should he find out. Lucius abhorred any emotion resembling fondness or attachment. He saw it as a weakness and would not hesitate to remove the flaw from Draco's character. And Draco was well versed in Lucius's methods to remove unwanted flaws.  
  
To the outside world Narcissa Malfoy was a proud, cold, private woman. In the Death Eater circle she was a proper, submissive wife. To Draco, she was the only person he cared about. Narcissa's gentleness had balanced Lucius's cruelty during his childhood. She had taught him cunning and intelligence while his father taught him to seek knowledge and power. Although never affectionate, her quiet presence after one of Lucius's punishments was more soothing than any healing spell or potion. She listened when he talked and never told him he was weak, wrong, or stupid.  
  
As Draco approached his parent's bedroom he noticed one door was ajar and a sliver of light spilled onto the polished wood floor. He quietly crept up so as not to wake her if she had fallen asleep. He opened the door a little way and gasped at what he saw. Narcissa's bruised and battered body lay in a heap on the floor near the bed. Blood covered most of what he could see. Her wand lay several feet from her, broken in two. Lucius's Death Eater robes and mask were thrown haphazardly on the bed with blood splattered on them. Draco ran quickly to her side. He threw off Lucius's robes and grabbed the forest green comforter. He gingerly placed it over her naked body. Her chest heaved a little as she slowly opened her eyes. One only opened partway, it was swollen almost completely shut. "Why did he do this?" Draco whispered as he gently grasped her hand. He was a little relieved when her hand grasped his back. He was afraid to hold her; he didn't want to make the pain worse. He had never seen his father abuse his mother. He had never seen him curse or hex her. She never provoked him or disobeyed him. Draco didn't understand. His mind was a whirlwind, trying to fathom something, anything, that would cause Lucius to be this violent.  
  
Narcissa looked at her son and prayed to whatever deity was out there, to look over him. She knew she wasn't going to make it this time. It had only been a matter of time before the beatings went to far. Narcissa, unlike what she portrayed, was not a broken woman. She was a determined woman whose only desire was to protect her children. Lucius had played on her fears and her protective nature. He had returned early and taunted her with the Dark Lord's plans. He had provoked her into reacting and then used it to his advantage.  
  
"Draco." Speaking and breathing hurt. She felt like her chest was on fire. Lucius had punctured a lung, or two. She closed her eyes in pain. Her whole world was pain. Agony laced with one single thought. Her face twisted into a grimace as she spoke, "Not...much time left." Draco vehemently shook his head in denial. He used his other hand to gently brush her hair out of her face. Her beautiful face with vivid cornflower blue eyes that had started to dim.  
  
"No. I can take you to St. Mungo's." He didn't know any charms that could heal this and any useful potions were locked up and warded in the dungeons. Draco felt the walls of his world come crashing down. This could not be happening to him! "Is he still around?" he asked with the first stirrings of rage. He didn't believe so. Lucius would have been there gloating if he was still around. Draco had seen it before.  
  
"Gone. Lucius...can't know..." she whimpered as her untouched eye opened wide and pleaded with him. Trying to impress upon him how important it was Lucius not find out. "Find her...keep her safe..." Narcissa took a deep breath causing her to shudder with pain. Draco gripped her hand a little harder. "Promise me?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Yes, I'll find her, mother," Draco replied as silent tears rolled down his face. He watched as the tension drained away from her body and she let go of his hand. "Who is she?" Draco asked desperately, trying to keep his mother with him. He cradled her face gently in his hands.  
  
"Your twin sister...Adriana." Narcissa raised her hand to touch Draco's wet face and her love and trust in him shone in her eyes. "...journal... It's...in the blood". And with that she closed her eyes and her hand drifted back to her side as she lost consciousness. Draco pulled her into his lap and held her until she stopped breathing a few minutes later.

..........

Across the English countryside, a young woman tossed and turned in her sleep. A sorrowful moan escaped Hermione's lips into the dark stillness of her bedroom. The next morning she would be unable to remember the dreams that had plagued her throughout the night. All she could recall was a great sense of loss. A feeling that would stay with her until her return to Hogwarts where classes and friends would make her forget for a while.

-------------------------

Author's Note: This story idea was inspired by Rya Silverflame's Sweet Child of Mine. I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to review!!!

ResurectNicholasdeLenfent: Cruel? Who me? Nah, I just like suspense. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lucius bowed his head before the sinister figure draped in black as the house elf who had announced him scampered out of the study. "Lucius," the dark voice slithered across the blond man's skin. "What returns you so quickly to my side? I thought our discussions were through for the evening." Red, slitted eyes narrowed as they appraised the man before them. The fire crackled and popped as Lucius felt the Dark Lord's penetrating gaze wash over him. "Have a seat." Lucius approached the offered seat and sat across from his master on the low burgundy leather sofa. The powerful dark-haired man with serpentine eyes leaned back in his tall straight-backed chair as he calmly waited for Lucius to justify his presence. Only a very select few knew where Voldemort's manor was in Ireland, and even fewer were allowed to visit without an expressed invitation.  
  
"Lord, it is done. By this time, my wife has drawn her last breath. Now, no one outside of the Death Eater circle has any knowledge of my daughter's existence." Lucius had left the Malfoy Manor as soon as she had lost consciousness. He had taken immense pleasure in killing her with his fists for all her disrespectful behavior throughout the years. Insolent wench. He would have enjoyed watching her die but time was not on his side. He had preparations to make. The wizarding world could not uncover the truth about Narcissa's death. Draco would have to be informed eventually, but not immediately, Lucius surmised. His son had been a little too attached to her for his tastes. Perhaps after he returned to Hogwarts and was immersed in his studies, his friends, and that quidditch nonsense.  
  
"Yes, you have been quite thorough, Lucius. I am very pleased. Your wife was the last loose end." Lord Voldemort poured himself a glass of bourbon from a decanter on the table in front of him. He was pleased Lucius had delivered news of Narcissa's death personally. If her demise became common knowledge too early, it might cast unwanted suspicions on Lucius before the first phase was completed. And timing was of the essence. Lord Voldemort was very eager for the Malfoy daughter to return. He had great plans for her. Caught up in his excitement, the Dark Lord began to slip into Parselmouth as he continued. "You work quicker than I had expected. Now we mussst begin to make preparationsss for Adriana'sss return. I am very anxioussss to have her at my sssside."  
  
Lucius's lips curved up into a sneer as the fire threw harsh shadows onto his pale face. "And so you shall, my Lord. All the Malfoys will faithfully serve you. And if they do not... they will be dealt with accordingly."

.................

A loud 'pop' disrupted the eerie quiet as Severus Snape apparated outside the entrance gate to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Deftly removing his Death Eater mask, he began striding toward the castle. The luminescent orb in the sky bathed the grounds in a soft, silver light. It was after midnight and the Forbidden Forest was oddly still. Only the cold wind in the trees and Severus's footsteps on the snow-covered ground could be heard. Severus's mind replayed the events of the dark revel earlier that evening as he approached the castle. He was relieved it was the holidays and few students were around as he stalked toward the Headmaster's office. "Hershey almond kisses," he hissed as he glared at the gargoyle, blaming it for the ridiculous passwords Albus came up with.  
  
As he entered the Headmaster's office, he noted a pot of tea and two mugs on the coffee table in the sitting area off to the side. Albus was nowhere in sight and the Headmaster paintings were snoring, so Severus poured himself a cup and settled himself into the chair closest to the fire. Fawkes, Albus's faithful companion, was perched in his usual spot and after giving a small chirp acknowledging the familiar Professor, returned to his slumber. As the steam rolled off the hot tea, Severus stared into the fire and contemplated his next move. In light of recent developments, the Order would have to be informed of the situation.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Glad to see you returned to us without mishap." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he took the seat across from Severus. He poured himself a cup of tea before continuing. "What news do you have for us?" he inquired as he added three lumps of sugar and stirred. Severus mentally shuddered at the Headmaster's outrageous sweet tooth.  
  
"Voldemort finally disclosed the existence of the Malfoy daughter. He has begun to make preparations for her 'unveiling'," Severus sneered contemptuously as he scowled into his tea. "He did not tell us what dark magics were used, only the nature of the concealment spell. Our only hope in getting to her first is if the dark spell releases its hold on her before the Dark Lord is prepared." Severus slammed down his cup in frustration, spilling hot tea onto his hand. "Bloody hell!" He rose quickly and began to pace around Dumbledore's office. With his hands clasped tightly behind his back, a fierce glower on his face, and black robes swirling behind him, he resembled a barely contained feral animal. His frustration leaked into his voice and tension thrummed through his body as he continued his report. "The concealment charm was derived from some of the darkest, most powerful magics. Ancient magics that have been lost throughout the ages. Currently the dark spell is dormant. It cannot be traced or detected until it completes its cycle. Once the spell releases her, it will leave a magical signature on her person that will be traceable for up to twenty-four hours. The spell was cast to terminate on her and Draco's seventeenth birthday." Severus abruptly stopped pacing and stared intensely into the flames.  
  
"This spring. So then it is as we feared. There is no possible way to locate her before then," Albus sighed resignedly. That had been his belief and fear for the past year. The Dark Lord had taken an unexpected interest in Adriana Malfoy almost immediately after his return. If the spell had been traceable, Dumbledore suspected Voldemort would have attempted it long before now. The Headmaster started to stroke his beard, as he was often want to do when things took an unfavorable turn, and contemplated other viable options. Over the crackling of the flames, he heard the Severus's faint reply. "If only I had been at the casting... I might have been able to modify the spell..." he trailed off as he became lost in his memories; looking for a sign, any sign, that he could have prevented this.  
  
"Severus, we have been over this. You had not been in the Dark Order long enough to be trusted. And pushing the matter would have made the Dark Lord suspicious. You did all that you could for Narcissa. We still might have a chance to find her first. Thanks to you, they'll be searching for her in the wrong place," Dumbledore tried to reassure his Potions Professor, knowing that it would fail. Albus understand Severus Snape better than the taciturn man understood himself. Since Narcissa's mysterious visit sixteen years ago, Severus had taken it upon himself to keep her daughter safely anonymous. After the Triwizard Tournament, and the Dark Lord's alarming interest in Adriana Malfoy, Albus and Severus realized she wouldn't be safe unless they found her first. For the past year and half the Potions Professor had fervently searched and studied forbidden Dark Arts tomes, desperately trying to discern the exact spells placed on her. And now, it looked as if all his efforts had been in vain. His despair warred with his determination to prove Narcissa's faith in him right.  
  
Narcissa Black and Severus Snape had been very close while attending Hogwarts. So close, in fact, that the Headmaster had been surprised when Narcissa accepted the proposal of Lucius Malfoy in her seventh year. Albus believed that her acceptance had played a large part in Severus's decision to join Voldemort's following. After all, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and had gotten everything Severus had been denied. Severus used his cunning, power, and skill with potions brewing to move up the ranks. What the young Professor witnessed and participated in once he became a member of the inner circle, Dumbledore could only imagine. It tore at Severus's psyche and almost pushed him to the point of no return. The promising, untainted boy had become a cynical, cruel, tormented man. He struggled between the horrors he witnessed and the seduction of the Dark Arts. The Headmaster didn't know what final straw broke the proverbial camel's back, but one cold October evening found Severus Snape in Dumbledore's office searching for redemption. Determined to bring an end to the Dark Lord and his fanatical followers, Severus was inducted into the Order that night and thus began his dual role as a Death Eater and spy.  
  
"It's not much of a hope, Headmaster," Severus retorted bitterly. He let down his guard for a moment as he turned from the fire to nod at Albus. "But it's all we have. I will take my leave of you. We can devise a strategy at the next Order meeting." It broke Albus's heart to observe the toll Severus's double-life was taking on him. His shoulders were slightly bowed in weariness and his eyes were black; the empty pools of one who had seen too much. . In the blink of an eye, Severus's shuttered expression returned as he straightened and turned around quickly, silently striding out the Headmaster's office with robes flapping behind him. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco blankly stared out the Hogwarts train car window as rain drops railed against it, making loud rat-tat-tat sounds against the glass. He had made it abundantly clear that the Slytherin Prince wished to remain alone until after the Prefects meeting. And what the blond Prince wanted, he got. He wished he could have warded his compartment from all disruptions for the entire ride, but that would only raise suspicions. And that was not something he could afford. Though he ruled over Slytherin as the Dark Lord ruled over his Death Eaters, Draco was not the only one with strong ties to Voldemort's inner circle.

His long locks, no longer gelled back as in his younger years, splayed across his face as he leaned his forehead against the window. The cool glass did nothing to ease the seething heat that had been simmering in him since THAT night. Draco briefly wondered if it would ever cease. He had nothing to help him cope with these feelings; no experience to draw on. Taught the fine art of emotional detachment from an early age, he had learned his father's lessons all too well. Except for her. And now she was gone. He leaned back against his seat and straightened his shoulders, putting a thoughtful look on his aristocratic features. The prefects meeting would be ending at any moment. Any weakness displayed now would end any chance he had to fulfill his mother's wishes. To fulfill his own wishes. To find his…sister.

He glanced at his school trunk nestled beneath the seat in front of him. All the answers to his questions regarding his sister were hidden within the depths of that trunk. A journal that Lucius, as cunning as he was, never realized Narcissa kept. Draco recalled evenings long past when his mother would write for hours in her red leather-bound journal while a toddler Draco leisurely played on the ground at her feet. It was their "special time" while Lucius was away, as his mother had always put it. Rare times when mother and son could relax and just simply enjoy each other's company. After Draco entered Hogwarts, their special times had been few and far between. Throughout Draco's education at Hogwarts, the rare time spent with his mother had been the one constant in his life. One of the few things he really enjoyed. And now, they would never have another one. All he had left of his mother was her journal. A journal that might give insight regarding Lucius's actions that fateful night. Or the reason he lied about Narcissa's whereabouts the next morning.

Flashback...

Draco rigidly stood at the entrance to the large formal dining room in the post-dawn morning after his mother's death. Tension coiled throughout his shoulders and back as he mentally prepared himself. He inhaled sharply, forcing his body to relax before stepping across the entry way. All the years of training he had received at the hands of Lucius Malfoy would be put to the ultimate test. The formal dining room had never appeared so dark and sinister as it did that morning. Even bathed in the sunshine streaming through tall arched windows along one side, the room held an acute sense of menace. He was not surprised to see his father sipping coffee and scanning the Daily Prophet at the far end of the mahogany table. Impeccably dressed, as per usual, Lucius appeared to be relaxed and even pleased as he allowed a rare smile to grace his features.  
In that single moment, Draco's ever present conflicting emotions of fear and respect toward his father burned away in a bright wash of hatred. Hatred that scared Draco in its intensity. Never had he felt an emotion so strongly. Not when Draco had attended his first Death Eater revel and gotten thoroughly pissed afterward to chase away the visions. Nor when his father meted out his severest punishments, leaving Draco incapacitated for days. Time seemed to still as Draco's thoughts plunged forward. Every method of deception and coercion learned by Lucius's hand would be turned against him. Draco would use every ounce of cunning and deviousness to protect his sister. And once his sister was safe, Draco would turn all his attention to dealing with Lucius. The fine dish of revenge was best served cold. And it was a dish he planned on relishing for quite a while. Draco smirked to himself as he headed towards his father to hear the tales Lucius would weave for Narcissa's absence.

...End Flashback

Draco tore his eyes away from his trunk and returned them to the countryside whizzing past the train. He would open the journal tonight in his room, away from prying eyes. One benefit to being a Malfoy was receiving private chambers when appointed Slytherin prefect the previous year. One benefit to being the Slytherin Prince was being allowed to retain it after rejecting the position this year. Perhaps the journal would be able to provide her identity or whereabouts. Or tell him why her existence had been a tightly guarded secret his entire life.

As Draco continued to stare listlessly out the window, the car door was carelessly thrown open as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini strolled into the chamber. "Well, Draco, I almost envy you for turning down prefect this year," Blaise announced as he languidly stretched out in the seat across from the blond. "Binn's class is more entertaining," he continued dryly as Pansy's curls bobbed around her face in agreement. "I nearly died of boredom," she huffed as she plopped into the seat next to Draco.

Draco lifted an eyebrow as his lips quirked in amusement. "I suppose we should be grateful that wasn't the case. You would have missed out on all the fun," Draco drawled, the Slytherin Prince in control once again. His eyes slowly roamed over his companions' countenances as the atmosphere of the cabin went quickly from light-hearted to serious.

"Learn something interesting in your family's library?" Blaise inquired, a spark of interest passing quickly through his eyes. "Or something at the meeting?" his voice dropping to a whisper. At the latter question, Pansy's eyebrows crinkled slightly in dismay. She had not been able to learn anything of value from her own father. He had been very tight-lipped about the recent Death Eater revels. Pansy was usually able to gain some information from her father, few were better at interrogation methods than her. She had a sneaking suspicion that something of great importance had been revealed over the holidays.

Her eyes briefly flicked over Draco's relaxed posture. His face and body betrayed nothing, as usual. She believed Draco could give his father a run for his money in stoicism. Her features smoothed out as Draco's silver eyes locked with hers. She doubted Draco knew more than her. It was unlikely he had gained Lucius's complete trust at this point. As much favor as the Dark Lord placed on Draco, he had not yet gone through the Initiation Rites. But that was only a matter of time. Draco would be the first of their year to receive the Dark Mark, and Pansy wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord made an exception and initiated him before he left Hogwarts.

"Ah, not so fast, Mr. Zabini. Patience is a virtue, or so the virtuous say," amusement clear in Draco's voice as he turned his attention to the dark-haired boy. "First, I think we should discuss any new developments. Any interesting new gossip, Blaise?" Blaise shrugged his shoulders as he searched his memory. Matters regarding Death Eater activities and the Dark Lord would only be discussed in the Slytherin dungeons, where wards and silencing spells could be erected.

"Well, it appears that some, should I say, alliances have been broken and some formed. The Greengrasses have openly pledged their support to Dumbledore." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment. Daphne Greengrass would have to be moved to the protected list. "Aaron Montague has completed his Auror training." Again Draco nodded. Correspondence between Montague and Slytherin house would have to be watched from now on. He could not be trusted. "And Theodore Nott started dating Lisa Turpin." Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise of that bit of news. Nott, son of a notorious Death Eater, had much to lose if his father should find out. Unless it was being encouraged by his father, Draco mused. Definitely an issue to discuss more thoroughly in the dungeons.

Draco's piercing gaze settled on Pansy. "Pansy?" She returned his gaze evenly and shook her head in the negative, indicating nothing that could be discussed at the current time. Draco leaned back in his seat. From the expression on Pansy's face, he knew he had a long evening to look forward to. He debated postponing the discussion until tomorrow night and quickly dismissed the idea. The Slytherin Prince could not afford to be left in the dark on any bit of information, serious or trivial. He mentally cursed. His mother's journal would have to wait for another evening. He returned his attention to his Hogwarts eyes and ears across from him. "Any news on the other houses?"

Before Blaise could respond, there was yelling and a loud boom right outside their compartment. Draco jumped quickly to his feet and had his wand out before Blaise or Pansy reacted. 'Next extracurricular DADA lesson: reaction times,' Draco thought as moved toward the door. Wand at the ready, he jerked the door open, revealing a heap of bodies in the hallway.

"Ronald Weasley!" a shrill voice rose from the heap. "I told you to never open ANYTHING that came from your brothers' shop!" The piercing voice continued as the resident Gryffindor know-it-all disentangled herself from what appeared to be the rest of the Golden Trio. The willowy girl rose to her feet covered in bright swaths of purple, blue, and pink, as apparently were the rest of the Gryffindors. The tall red-haired boy sprawled on the floor was clutching a wrapper of some sort in his outstretched hand. It appeared something in Weasel's hand had exploded, covering the immediate vicinity, walls and floor included, with what could only be described as glitter, and knocking the trio over in the process. Draco's surprise turned to amusement and then quickly to irritation. Just what he needed - annoying Gryffindors to complete his day. The haughty Malfoy sneer laced with disdain was back in place. All his anger and frustration that had been tightly controlled for the last few days came barreling to the surface as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I must admit, Mudblood, your appearance is quite improved. Of course, I doubt it could get much worse. Is that due to your filthy blood or are you just unlucky?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized that contemptuous drawl and slowly turned to face the three Slytherins. "I do hope that stuff comes out; I doubt the Weasel could afford new robes. Especially with Fudge's lap dog trying to close down his brothers' shop. Oh, wait, isn't Fudge's lap dog one of your brothers as well?" And with a last sneer, Draco Malfoy slammed the compartment door in Hermione's face.

"That… that… that… pathetic excuse for a HUMAN!" she stuttered as a red flush crept along her face. "I can't believe him. I thought he had grown up some. Apparently I was WRONG." She glared at the closed door and stormed off toward their compartment, muttering a cleaning charm as she went.

Harry turned to look at Ron, whose face had become ashen beneath his freckles. He silently cursed Malfoy with his entire being. It was not a well known fact that Percy was trying to get George and Fred's joke shop shut down. And though it was almost certain that Percy would fail, it had hurt the Weasley family deeply that despite the revelations last summer, Percy remained estranged from his family. Malfoy must have found out from Lucius. Damn that family to hell. Harry put a comforting arm around his best mate. "Oy, Ron, don't listen to him. He's probably just pissed that his father didn't get him what he wanted for Christmas. You can't buy a brain, regardless how rich you are." Harry's poor attempt at humor appeared to succeed as Ron's lips curved up into a small smile. The two young men cleaned themselves up and followed Hermione towards their compartment in the rear of the train.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, so I started this in 2004 and then got busy with life, school, moving, etc… but I fully intend to finish this AND do it in a decently timely manner! Please Review, it motivates me!!

Chapter 4

Hermione stormed down the Hogwarts train into a compartment where Ginny and Neville were playing a game of exploding snap. She rummaged through her school bag, yanked out the book she had started reading over the winter holidays and stuck her nose in it, ignoring those around her. Ginny and Neville exchanged a confused look as Harry and Ron bounded into the compartment, Ron still sporting a few patches of pastel colors.

"Oi, what happened to you?" Ginny questioned Ron as her attention turned from Hermione to the boys.

"The twins," Ron replied with a shrug as he cautiously sat by Hermione. He did not want to startle her or piss her off and risk turning her infamous temper onto himself. He had been on the receiving end of her anger one too many times in the past to be anxious to repeat the experience. Ginny rolled her eyes and performed a cleaning charm on Ron, successfully removing traces of bright glitter he had missed. She looked at Harry inquiringly and nodded her head towards Hermione. Harry shook his head slightly and mouthed "Malfoy" as he sat next to Neville.

Ron nudged Hermione gently, trying to capture her attention from the book in front of her. "'Mione, what's wrong? I know Malfoy was being a complete wanker, but he's always been a right prat. What happened to 'Just ignore him Ron, he's just an obnoxious, pretentious, bigoted jerk?'" Ron asked, raising his voice in an attempt to mimic her voice.

Hermione turned her glare from her book to Ron, causing him to lean away from her. Noticing the concerned look on his face and obvious wariness in his posture, her glare faded into a softer expression of frustration as she turned her face toward the window. It wasn't Ron's fault that she had actually believed the Slytherins might be salvageable. That Draco Malfoy's behavior since summer had given her hope that the brewing war had not yet irrevocably divided the houses. It was obvious to her that Malfoy was the Slytherin poster boy. They all deferred to him and followed his lead. Most of them in their attitudes as well as their actions. And since his behavior toward muggle-borns had changed from disdain and disgust to indifference, she had hoped others would start following his lead. Oh, he had still been snide and nasty to Harry, but not nearly as bad as in their younger years. It had been nice not having to hear derisive remarks about her heritage every time he was near. Hermione knew that her muggle background didn't matter to most of the wizarding world but sometimes it still hurt to know that some would never see her as an equal or worth anything, no matter how brilliant or hard-working she was, just because of genetics.

Hermione turned her attention back to Ron and voiced some of her thoughts. "I know, Ron. You're right. I just thought that since Malfoy hasn't been that bad this year…" She trailed off and took a deep breath as her gaze shifted to Harry who was seated across from her. "I just thought that if he hadn't been his usual prejudiced self lately that maybe there was a chance we could turn some of the Death Eaters' children from that path. Make them understand how bigoted and _wrong_ their parents' attitudes are. How absolutely ridiculous it is to judge a person's worthiness on purity of their _blood._" She spat out the last word angrily. As she stared into Ron's surprised gaze she realized there were tears in her eyes. He was right to be surprised, Hermione thought to herself. Rarely did he see her let Malfoy and the rest of the Pureblood bigots get to her. She hadn't realized they _could _still get to her. But after an entire semester of not being sneered at, not being called a Mudblood, she had taken it for granted, in a way. Assumed that it was a sign that maybe some of her fellow students were finally questioning the superiority of one wizard over another purely based on blood.

Harry nodded, as if he understood what she was trying to say. And maybe he did. Harry had also grown up surrounded by prejudice. Except in his case it was the exact opposite. His family was prejudiced against wizards, against 'freaks of nature', as his Uncle Vernon liked to call Harry and his friends. They had taunted him and abused him just because he was a wizard, like his parents before him. And unlike Hermione's situation, he had to return to them, alone, every summer. Without his friends by his side.

Finding strength in Harry, Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. "I hoped that they'd start thinking for themselves. That they'd see there are options other than just blindly following in their parents' footsteps. Maybe I was naïve but when Malfoy stopped calling me Mudblood, I thought it was a start." Hermione sighed and turned back to the window, "It was a pretty dream while it lasted." The tears trickled down her face and she angrily wiped them away. Damn, Malfoy. Damn him to hell, she thought. And damn me for caring what happens to the Slytherins anyway.

The silence that followed Hermione's monologue stretched while Harry and Ron had a quick, silent discussion with their eyes. Finally Ron moved over as Harry came to sit in-between him and Hermione. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and when she looked up at him he hugged her, not knowing how else to respond to the usually logical, brilliant girl who still believed in redemption, even for Draco Malfoy.

…………..

"Morning Hermione." Harry called out cheerily as he and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to Neville, across from her, and Ron took the vacant seat on her right.

Ron smiled sleepily at her and began to shovel eggs into his mouth. "Oi, 'Mione, feeling better today?"

"Ew, Ron that is revolting! Must you show the entire table your food?" Hermione cried in disgust when Ron started chewing and talking at the same time. He responded with a cheeky grin, making her roll her eyes. "I do feel better, thanks for asking. Although next time, I'd prefer it if you asked without a mouthful of food. After all, as prefects we must be role models for the younger students. What kind of example are you setting when you demonstrate such horrid table manners? I know your mother taught you better than that!" Hermione scolded in a stern voice, trying to suppress the smile that was creeping onto her face. After a good night's sleep in Hogwarts, Hermione felt much better and was determined to enjoy the rest of her sixth year instead of allowing Malfoy to bring her down.

Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was not having a good morning. He was exhausted from lack of sleep. The previous night, the ornate clock on the Slytherin common room wall rang out the late hour of twelve before Draco put a stop to the noisy revelry the sixth and seventh year Slytherins had engaged in. Once the rest of the Slytherins had retired to their respective dormitories; Draco, Blaise, and Pansy retreated to the privacy of Draco's room to continue their earlier discussion. Not much new information was forthcoming from Blaise. Although it appeared that Theodore Nott's relationship with Lisa Turpin was, in fact, a closely guarded secret since Theo had not mentioned her once during the impromptu celebration. In fact, he had been quite circumspect when asked about his holiday activities.

Daphne Greengrass had retired to her dormitory immediately after dinner, avoiding contact with the other Slytherins. Draco had sent Pansy to talk to the sixth year discretely and let her know that regardless of her parents defection, she was a Slytherin, and Slytherin protected it's own. Draco wished he could have spoken to Daphne himself. He wanted to reassure her personally that she was protected no matter where her personal allegiances lay. He could not, however, because a Malfoy's actions were in no way to appear sympathetic to any member or supporter of Dumbledore and his idiotic order. Or Harry Potter and his sad, pathetic, misfit band of followers who had dubbed themselves as Dumbledore's Army.

Draco sneered at the thought of Potter, Weasley, and Granger. His new determination to see his father dead did not change his ill feelings towards the golden trio. They may share a similar agenda in regards to Lucius Malfoy, but Draco would rather call Dumbledore a poncey fuckwit in front of the entire faculty and student body then admit it. That thought made him smile and he quickly smoothed out his expression to arrogant indifference. That old codger Dumbledore was always playing favorites with his precious Gryffindors. Draco snorted to himself. The Gryffindors complain about Professor Snape's favoritism but, of course, they are oblivious to the favoritism they receive from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Draco understood better than most what motivated Professor Snape to portray such obvious disdain for the other three houses. Snape did it, in part, to please the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters but Draco also knew a lot of it was to even out the playing field.

Draco's mind wandered back to Pansy's report last night. Something important had been revealed to the Dark Lord's inner circle over the winter break. Something that the Dark Lord only wanted his most trusted supporters to know. Pansy reported that her father had been very tight-lipped about the Dark Lord's news, which was unusual. Lucius was always reticent to reveal any information about Death Eater business, but not Mr. Parkinson. Pansy was usually able to get _something_ useful out of her father. Draco wondered if it had anything to do with his mother's death or her revelation to him. He dare not mention that to Blaise or Pansy. Not until he had more information and was more definite about their true loyalties. He trusted them with Slytherin business, but this was personal.

The three Slytherins had discussed Pansy's latest information for at least an hour but got nowhere. Draco was unwilling to reveal what he knew and Pansy and Blaise were in the dark. Draco charged both of them with finding out anything they could and dismissed them. Exhausted physically and emotionally, Draco had gone right to sleep.

Rough laughter next to him brought Draco back to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at some magazine they were attempting to hide between them. And failing. Draco rolled his eyes. Probably another 'Luscious and Vivacious Wizards' magazine. Blaise raised his eyebrow across the table at Draco's facial expression. Draco nodded at the two goons and Blaise's lips lifted into a knowing smirk. "So easily distracted," Blaise commented quietly.

Pansy's voice cut across the table, "We should get to class or we'll be late." Draco and Blaise grabbed their book bags and followed her out of the Great Hall. He would open his mother's journal tonight.

……….

Despite his best efforts, it was the middle of the week before Draco got the opportunity to open his mother's journal. There had been some incidences of home-sick first-years and a fight had broken out between two fifth-year boys over a pretty fourth-year Ravenclaw. No new information on the Death Eaters had surfaced and Draco's Transfiguration and Potions essays for tomorrow's classes were already completed. After dinner Wednesday evening, Draco finally managed to evade Goyle and Crabbe and head towards the dungeons alone. He slipped past the Slytherin common room undetected and sighed in relief upon entering his private rooms. His rooms consisted of a bedroom, restroom, and a study that included a sitting area in front of a red brick fireplace. All were decorated tastefully in silver and royal blue with rich mahogany pieces for the four-poster bed, dresser, bookshelves, and desk. Originally intended for a Slytherin head boy or girl, they suited Draco well. It was a much more inviting living space than his lavish, impersonal rooms at Malfoy Manor.

He immediately went to the trunk at the foot of his bed, casting locking and silencing wards on his way to ensure privacy. Draco slowly removed the journal from a hidden compartment in the trunk. He gingerly turned it over in his hands and inspected the brown leather bindings. There was nothing extraordinary about the journal. In fact, it was a bit drab and looked more like something the Weasleys would purchase. Draco grimaced at the thought. Maybe his mother had kept it nondescript to avoid unwanted attention should it be left somewhere or lost. Though Draco doubted she would have ever misplaced it; she had always carried it on her person or kept it hidden in her closet. Draco had always thought his mother a little paranoid to hide it from Lucius (He could not even think of Lucius as his father anymore). The head of the Malfoy family would have sneered in contempt at the very idea of his wife keeping a_ diary_, let alone lower himself to read such frivolous nonsense.

Draco moved from the floor to sprawl out on top of his bed. It had never occurred to him before that Narcissa might have feared Lucius. Draco opened the cover to reveal a blank page. He thumbed through the next few pages and discovered they were all blank. Recalling what Lucius had told him about Tom Riddle's diary; Draco pulled out a quill and ink from his school bag and wrote in clear, spidery scrawl: **I request access to Narcissa Malfoy's entries **

A few seconds later, his mother's elegant script appeared: **Upon my death, I release this journal to my one and only son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. -Narcissa Black Malfoy **

Draco frowned and wrote: **I am your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy**

After several minutes of waiting, the journal remained unresponsive. Draco cast a couple of advanced reveal charms: nothing. He cast a stronger reveal charm that bordered on the dark arts; still no change. Growing frustrated, Draco jumped off his bed and started pacing alongside of it. He tried to remember if his mother had ever divulged or hinted to him about a way to unlock her journal. Nothing came to mind. Draco growled in defeat, hurled his wand across the room, and stomped out of the bedroom into the study area. He threw himself onto the couch and stared moodily into the fireplace, watching the flames dance. Mesmerized by the flames, the tension slowly drained from Draco's body and his mind began to drift from the journal to more mundane things. As the minutes past, all thoughts started to fade and his breath deepened. Draco started as he sat up quickly, realizing he had begun to doze off. The flames came back into focus reminding him vividly of the black marble fireplace in the Malfoy library and the last evening he stayed up late reading in front of that fireplace. He had shared a few of the blood spells he'd learned that night with Blaise and Pansy earlier in the week. They had appreciated the usefulness of some and the danger in others. They had decided to share the more useful ones with the rest of their class and some of the seventh years. The more dangerous ones they would keep to themselves. As for the darkest, most lethal ones, well, Draco had kept those to himself.

As he let his thoughts wander, they returned to THAT night, as they most often did if he didn't keep a tight rein on them. At least now, alone, he could allow the tears to fall. He wished he could go back in time and tell his mother what she had meant to him. Wished there had been time to discover more about his twin sister. All she had told him was her name: Adriana. And of the journal. Not too much help. Draco's thoughts ground to a halt. There had been something else she had said… something about blood. At the time Draco had thought she was referring to his sister and him sharing the Malfoy blood, but maybe…

Draco jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom. He scooped up his wand from the floor and grabbed the journal from his bed. He opened the cover and cast a curse upon his hand that sliced his palm open. He closed his wounded hand into a fist and squeezed causing the blood to drip onto the blank page in front of him. At first nothing happened, but as more blood covered the page, it began to disappear; absorbed by the journal. Narcissa's script appeared once more:

**My darling Draco,**

**I reveal to you all that I have known and seen in the hopes that you may rectify the wrongs that have been done to this family. Wrongs committed by the Dark Lord, I pray he never returns, and wrongs committed by your father. By your blood, the journal is unlocked to you. Be careful that it does not fall into the wrong hands. Now heal your wound, my son, your blood is no longer needed. Find your sister and let her know all that I share with you. I love you both with all my heart.**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Draco,**

**I begin this journal as you play at my feet in our library. You look so happy and carefree. The rest of the household has been in turmoil since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, but you remain blissfully oblivious and I take small comfort in that. I am relieved your childhood will not be clouded by that murderous, domineering _half-blood_. I shudder to think what twisted world he would have created had he succeeded. He and his pathetic followers For anyone who calls another 'Master' is a fool. Though Lucius would have you learn otherwise; don't believe it. You are the proud descendant of two very noble, strong Pureblood families: the Malfoys and the Blacks. No one is_ your_ Master.**

**Your father would remake you in his image. I pray the few private times we spend together will prevent that from happening. I would teach you what it truly means to be a Slytherin. To be cunning, intelligent, strong, proud and finally, to be revered. NOT to be some sycophant of a crazy, delusional fanatic Lucius has forgotten who he is, who his _family_ is, in his quest for domination and power. He has forsaken us to pay homage to a madman. **

**I could go on about your father's faults, his cruelty, but that is not my intent. I want to preserve the truth. Not whatever warped version Lucius would have you and others believe. I will record the truth in these pages until the opportunity presents itself to right the wrongs committed against us, especially to my daughter. I must go now, I will explain more later.**

**--------- **

**Draco,**

**In order to understand the present, I have realized that it is imperative that you are aware of the past and how it all came to pass:**

**I fell in love with Lucius at Hogwarts. He was arrogant, ambitious, and charming; everything a Slytherin should be. He had successfully mastered the art of manipulation by his sixth year, just by using the force of his personality alone. He was passionate and intelligent; even gentle and loving. We used to sit in the Slytherin common room and discuss our dreams and ambitions for the future. We shared the same ideals; the same drive for success. United we were a force to be reckoned with. **

**My family was thrilled with my choice of husband and worked quickly to secure my betrothal to Lucius. We were wed in an extravagant, traditional Pureblood ceremony upon my graduation from Hogwarts. We were happily settled into Malfoy Manor and living the life we were meant for. Your father went into politics and quickly gained a reputation as a successful, ruthless politician with good prospects at becoming the next Minister. I was well on my way to becoming a Potions Mistress when everything changed because of a man named Tom Riddle.**

**Tom Riddle was a powerful, charismatic wizard. His knowledge and affinity for the dark arts surpassed even that of Grindelwald. A half-blood orphan abandoned by his muggle father, Tom craved recognition and glory from the Wizarding World. Determined to prove himself to the world that had spurned him, he took the name Lord Voldemort and created a dark order known as the Death Eaters. Using his charisma and the lure of knowledge and power the dark arts provide, Lord Voldemort hid his muggle background and managed to secure the loyalty of many Pureblooded Wizards, particularly wealthy Purebloods.**

**Lucius was introduced to Lord Voldemort by my sister, your aunt Bellatrix, and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucius, Bella, and Rodolphus had been very close mates in Hogwarts and it was not difficult for Bella to garner Lucius' interest. **

**After all, many of us shared Lord Voldemort's beliefs in the purity of blood and inferiority of muggles and muggle-borns alike. It was a long-held desire by many old Pureblood families to rid the Wizarding World of muggle-born rabble and to keep the Wizarding world isolated from the muggle world. In fact, many Death Eaters were previous classmates or family friends of Lucius and I. We were invited to many dinner parties and other ostentatious social gatherings whilst my sister and Rodolphus attempted to recruit Lucius and the Malfoy fortune into "the cause". **

**Lucius attended many Death Eater meetings before being inducted. He never shared with me what occurred at these events and, from an outsider's viewpoint, it all seemed innocuous and beneficial to the Malfoy name. I was meeting many witches and wizards of great consequence who normally didn't traverse within our social circle: government officials from Britain, Bulgaria and France, world-renowned Masters of different crafts such as Potions, Charms, and Arithmancy, and extremely lucrative businessmen and women with businesses that spanned all walks of Wizarding life.**

**Later I learned that Lord Voldemort and his followers, all those associates I had met and admired, had a much darker and bloodier purpose in mind than banishment of the muggle-borns. A mad, depraved despot; Lord Voldemort craved the entire destruction of the Wizarding _and_ muggle worlds and the creation of a new world order. A world where wizards ruled over muggles, and the Dark Lord ruled over all.**

**I do not know what drew your father into the dark fold. I cannot fathom any reason worth sacrificing one's freedom to pledge oneself to the service of another, particularly _that_ fanatical megalomaniac. Had I known what being a Death Eater entailed, what Lucius would give up for that _privilege_,I would have done everything in my power to prevent it. For the day he accepted the Dark Lord's mark and absolute rule, he damned us all to a life of servitude and fear.**

**--------- **

**Draco,**

**My sister, Bella, and her husband have been captured by the aurors and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. It is too small a punishment for the crimes they have committed in the name of their supposed Dark Lord. Even vanquished, he still controls my sister's thoughts and actions. Lucius has managed to escape justice. The Malfoy name, wealth, and his position within the Ministry secured his freedom. He was declared "innocent of any wrong-doing" due to being a "repeated victim of the Imperious curse". Incompetent fools, the entire lot of them in the Ministry. They were powerless to stop Lord Voldemort and now that he has fallen they are self-righteous and sanctimonious. I cannot let all the blame fall onto the Ministry. Lord Voldemort and his followers fooled many wizards. Myself included. I even unknowingly helped them in achieving their notoriety. **

**In the beginning, when the Dark Lord and his followers were no more than an extremist political faction, I helped your father in his endeavor to gain power and prestige within Voldemort's following. We plotted and schemed using all our Slytherin cunning to gain Lucius favor and discredit those who opposed him. It is an art form, Draco – political maneuvering. Using manipulation as skillfully as an artist would wield a brush. The ability to place doubt or confidence in another's worth or skill by uttering the right phrase in the right ear at the right moment. I remember how powerful it felt – being able to manipulate others so easily. It was invigorating and seductive; weaving nets of deception during a dinner party or ball. We were a formidable team.**

**It wasn't until Lucius became a member of Lord Voldemort's inner circle that I became suspicious about the actual dealings of the Death Eaters. I should have questioned the truth of Lucius's words the moment I noticed subtle discrepancies in what he revealed to me and what I learned from Bella and Rodolphus. But your father's skill of spinning lies and half-truths is rivaled only by those of Voldemort and I allowed him to turn my attention to other things. I feel I must also add that at the time I was immersed in my studies to become a Potions Mistress. **

**It was only after I began my internship under a Potions Master that my concerns regarding Lucius's involvement with Lord Voldemort returned. My Potions Mentor was world-renowned and allowed only the brightest applicants to study under his tutelage. The year that I began my hands-on training with him, I became reacquainted with his only other intern, an old Hogwarts classmate of mine, Severus Snape. **

**As Severus and I renewed our friendship, he confessed to me his involvement in the Death Eaters. The closer Severus and I became, the more I learned about Lord Voldemort's madness and his absolute rule over his Death Eaters. Severus was having serious misgivings about the path the Dark Lord was leading his followers down. Although Severus's skills at potion brewing was quickly making him a favorite Death Eater, he was not a member of the inner circle and was not privy to the Voldemort's plans or the more secretive dealings of the privileged few.**

**One evening, about two years after Lucius joined the Death Eaters, I was checking on a particularly complex potion we had been tasked to brew, when Severus stumbled into the lab. Tears streamed down his stricken face mixing with the blood splattered on his black cloak. He came to an abrupt halt and his body stilled when he noticed my presence. As if some light had been extinguished, all emotion drained from his face, his eyes became hollow and empty, and his skin turned ghostly pale in the torchlight. He was in shock - traumatized. That was the thought that kept circling through my head as I tried to reassure and comfort my dear friend. It took me a few hours but I finally coerced an explanation for his appearance and behavior from him. **

**Severus, at the behest of the Dark Lord, had attended a dark revel, an exclusive meeting held by Voldemort for his inner circle. Severus was initiated into this 'elite' group that very night and was, consequently, expected to participate in the evening's festivities. I knew the Death Eater's manner of persuasion was not well received amongst the wizard community, but the depth of their depravity, their malice, left me reeling. **

**I will not commit the atrocities Severus bared to me to paper, but suffice it to say that when his tale of death, torture, and cruelty was finished I knew more than I ever wanted to know about the monster my husband called master. Severus made me swear a Pureblood oath of honor to never repeat the details I had learned that night to anyone. He was afraid of retaliation for breaking his vow of silence. And to this day I have not. Draco, I am entrusting you with Severus's life should the wrong people ever discover he confided in me. Even many years later, he would pay for that folly. He would pay for his regret at ever hearing the word Death Eater.**

**After that night, the pieces began to fall into place. I saw your father in a whole new light, or rather, for the first time in a long time. But even with what I knew, I still held hope. A damning, deceitful emotion: hope. Hope leads one away from the logical to the illogical. It allows one to think with one's heart and not one's mind. I made a decision that night, a horrible decision. I decided to reclaim my husband no matter the cost. **

**For months I schemed and conspired, I coaxed and cajoled. I used seduction, emotion, coercion; anything and everything to turn Lucius away from Voldemort. And though Lucius obviously enjoyed some of my more passionate attentions, he was irrevocably dedicated to his Dark Lord. I made one desperate final attempt to reach the man I had married – I got pregnant. **


End file.
